Of Heaven and Hell Pt1
by Cloud-Dragonis
Summary: Arival of a new member of the cast, who was once a bounty hunter and went to earth to capture Ryoko, but after meeting her he falls for her and cannot work himself up to capture her


Episode one: Of Heaven and Hell  
  
It was a bright sunny day at the Masaki household like any other. Sasami was making breakfast,  
  
Tenchi was Tending to the carrot garden, Washyu was in her lab, Mihoshi was watching TV, with  
  
Aeika, Kiyone, and Ryoko.  
  
Out of no where a loud sound came out from the woods, almost like a gun shot but a lot larger  
  
"Now what was that?" said Tenchi  
  
Watching the birds fly off near the area from where the sound  
  
Came from, might as well check it out he thought out of no where as he walked towards the woods.  
  
As he neared where the spot where he saw the birds, Ryoko floated down and grabbed on to him,  
  
Closely Followed by Aeika, Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
"Oh Tenchi I am so scared," Royce said  
  
"Cut the Crap Ryoko," Ayeika said angerly  
  
Then out of no where a strange voice said  
  
"All of you for your own safety get out here, now"  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to tell us that, we live here" snapped Ryoko  
  
"Thats not imprint" the voice responded  
  
Then before anything else was said a large black figure resembling a Minotaur  
  
Jumps out of the bushes welding a large ax  
  
"More power for my master" the figure said in a scrambled voice  
  
Then out of no where another figure appears behind the Minotaur, a boy some where between  
  
20 and 25 in age and long red hair kept in a braid  
  
"So you show yourself fool" said the second figure placing his hands on the Minotaur's back  
  
With that the second figure yells and the Minotaur turns into a smoke  
  
"Thats why I said to get out of here" said the remaining figure  
  
"But who are you" said Tenchi  
  
"My name is Cloud" he responded  
  
"Why don't you come back to the house for a snack its the least we could do for you" Tenchi said  
  
"That would be nice I guess, it's been a long time since I have spent any time with people"  
  
Cloud responded  
  
And with that they all went back to the house and had tea and breakfast, during breakfast Washyu  
  
Leaned over the table examine cloud  
  
"You aren't human are you" Washyu asked inquisitively  
  
"No, but what does it matter, I am not really anything anymore" Cloud Responded with a sigh  
  
"What do you mean?" Mihoshi interjected happily  
  
"2000 years ago, a Great War broke out from where I came, it was my people aginst a demon  
  
Like creature we called a shadow, the shadow war ended with my people all combinding their power to win the war....... But there was an unexpected side affect. It also distroyed the planet, Been alone the past 2000 years wondering space, taking odd jobs" Cloud Explained  
  
"So you are alone" Tenchi asked  
  
"Yes, with no where to go, no one wants anything to do with me because I am different" said cloud  
  
"You can stay her, theres lots of different people here" Mihoshi said  
  
"That would be fine Mihoshi but we don't have room for him" tenchi said  
  
"I thank you, I accept your offer, I would pefer to sleep out side" Cloud responded  
  
"Then its Settled" Tenchi's Grand Father Said  
  
"Anyway since I am going to stay here I might as well know every ones names and a little something about them"  
  
"I am Aeika The first princess of juri and you will do as I tell you" Aeika said  
  
With that cloud jumped up from the table "I don't give a damn if you the creator of the universe I do as I see fit" cloud snapped  
  
"Keep it down Ayeika, we don't know what he might do" tenchi whispered to ayeika  
  
"I heard that" Cloud said "I have real sensitive hearing, any way carry on"  
  
"I am detective first class Kiyone and my partner Mihoshi" Kiyone said trying to seem important  
  
"Hello I am Sasami Ayeika's little sister and this is Ryo-ohki" said Sasami  
  
"And I Am Tenchi, that is my father and my grandfather" tenchi said  
  
"I am Ryoko the space pirate, you better stay out of my way"  
  
"The Ryoko" Cloud exclaims "your even more beautiful in person"  
  
Ryoko blushes slightly "on what grounds to you say that" ryoko shouts  
  
"its not important" Cloud says  
  
Then they hear a loud thud sound "Damn it" Cloud yells and rushes out of the door  
  
Then everyone else follows a few seconds again  
  
"Oh its just you" Said Cloud jokingly  
  
"It's been a while cloud but this time I am much stronger and I wont fail this time"  
  
A mid-size man stands about 20 feet from cloud, cover in solid black  
  
"Well the game ends then Razel, but I have one request, and that is if I loose to let these people  
  
Live there lives in peace" Cloud asked  
  
"Agreed" Razel said Dashing at cloud  
  
And with that Cloud and Razel fought hand to hand, each of their attacks blocked or evaded by the other, this continued for about 5 minutes and then there was a pause in the fighting  
  
"Seems were equally matched" Razel said with a boast of confidence "why not take it a step farther"  
  
And with that Razel began to glow in an eerie green glow slowly mutating into a tiger man,  
  
"So I was right," Washyu said  
  
"Fine, cloud said angrily" and with that cloud feel to his knees clenching his head in pain  
  
Screaming as two things protruded out of his back becoming dragon wings, then a tail appeared and dragon fins replaced his ears.  
  
With that the battle resumed each blocking the attack the other threw at them, then cloud Began  
  
To glow of a red and black alternating aura.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL" Razel exclamed  
  
"OF Heaven and hell, the powers of good and evil, light and darkness, Join Forces, And  
  
Grant me the true power of my Heritage" Cloud exclaimed  
  
And with that cloud glared at Razel "this is you last chance to leave with your life razel"  
  
Cloud threatened  
  
"Ill come back stronger, I do every time" razel responded Almost Laughing  
  
"THEN SO BE IT" Cloud yelled "elements fire and darkness join as one.....CRIMSON DIABLOS"  
  
And with that razel was engulfed in a pillar of fire when the fire finaly cleared there was no  
  
Trace of Razel "is this the end" Cloud said, and with that cloud fell to the ground, passed out  
  
"Come on lets get him inside" washyu said  
  
So they carried Cloud inside and watched him closely for 2 days until he awakened  
  
"What happened" Cloud asked  
  
Staring at Cloud "well a hidden power inside of you came out" washyu responded  
  
Noticing his wings and tail were still their Cloud Sighed "it finally happened I am now a full  
  
Draconian"  
  
Then Tenchi and Sasami walk into the room in washyu's lab to check on cloud "so how is he Washyu"  
  
Tenchi asked  
  
"Well he will be fine he just needs rest" Washyu responded  
  
"Tenchi come over here" cloud asked  
  
Tenchi walked over to clouds bedside "what is it cloud?"  
  
"As long as they will keep coming so only causing you problems" Cloud said  
  
"Its okay Cloud, I have my ways of fighting, then Ryoko and you we will manage, I promise" Tenchi  
  
Responded  
  
Cloud smiled easily and drifted back to sleep 


End file.
